


Spicy Smut

by Magicunicornofdoom



Category: Donald Trump - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicunicornofdoom/pseuds/Magicunicornofdoom
Summary: I dont know





	Spicy Smut

Today was a normal day for (your name), well as normal as living next to the Smith's could get. You often saw Rick working on some weird device or forcing Morty into a portal, but you never said anything due to the fact that it wasn't any of your business. "(Your name)" Your mother called, making you walk down the stairs. "Morty's here, he want's to know if you want to study with him." She questioned. Morty was not that bad of a guy, total idiot though so studying with him would be hard. But, it would be nice to get out of the house for once. "Sure!" You said cheerfully as you grabbed your backpack that sat at the front door. You were older then Morty, about Summer's age but you still did study science with Morty, seeing how Rick would be right there to 'help' if need be. "Oooh weee!" an odd sounding voice spoke, making you blink and look down. There was a short yellow.. thing with a top hat. "Who is this pretty girl?" He questioned, making you blink even more then before. "Oh hey Mr. Poopybutthole. This is (your name) she's studying with me." Morty spoke. "His name is Mr. Poopbutthole?" You questioned, making Morty nod his head. "Don't ask where he came from." Morty said simply. "Oooh wee if you need any help you can come on down and ask me!" Mr. Poopybutthole spoke. "Alright alright, we will." Morty said and took you up to his room. It was only a half an hour into a study session that you began to get frustrated with the dimwitted Morty. "You know.. while you do your math I am going to run downstairs and get something to drink." You said, just needing ot get away from him. But, Morty didn't reply. He just wore a dumb look on his face. You cared for Morty like a brother but holy shit he was dumb sometimes. You began to walk down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. Beth and Jerry weren't home, you could hear Summer blabbering on the phone from her room and Rick of course was in the garage working away on something. "Hiya" A voice suddenly chirped, pulling you from your thoughts and you looked down at the weird yellowish human thing again. "Hello." You said, smiling lightly. "What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone?" He questioned, making you chuckle lightly. "Just getting a drink." You replied. "Ooh wee I could go for a drink myself." He said, as you shifted from the fridge. "Oh sorry." You spoke and a devilish smirk appeared on Mr. PoopyButthole's face. "Not a drink from a fridge." That confused you, you didn't know where else they had drinks and no one liked drinking from the tap! "A drink from you." He purred. You were taken back by that, before you could even react Mr. Poopybutthole was on the counter, kissing you. Your mind was rushing, not sure as to what was going on before you felt Mr. Poopybutthole grabbing your shirt and pulling it down. "What are you doing?" You suddenly snapped back in reality long enough to question the being. "I'm going to pleasure you." he spoke, and without warning he suddenly began to massage your breast. You let out a gentle moan, not expecting him to do that at all! After a few moments of doing that, Mr. PoopyButthole made his way down to your legs again. His weird pin head began to work their way up you, and you felt completely pleasured by his actions. "Let's try something fun!" He spoke and slowly you felt the tip of his head touch your panties, since you had been wearing a skirt today for some stupid reason.  
His head was poking and prodding at you which drove you mad with lust, you could feel your panties becoming wetter and wetter with each passing moment. "Ooh wee was I able to make you wet that fast?!" He questioned, making you half roll your eyes towards him. "Let's get those off you." He said, reaching up. But his little arms couldn't reach, so you helped him out there and removed your panties for him. "Ooh wee what a nice looking pussy you have!" He spoke, making you blink again. "Okay okay, please don't try dirty talk, you're just making it awkward." You spoke, making him nod a bit. "Whatever you say." He replied "But sit down so we can have some fun." He grinned. You did so, feeling his hands touching up and down your body as you did so. Mr. Poopybutthole wasted no time to dive right between your legs once you were down. You let out quiet moans of pleasure as you felt his tongue tracing around parts of your cunt, your back arching and your body begging for more. "Oh Mr. Poopybutthole, I can't take it anymore. Take me." You begged. He listened to what you said, and spread your legs a bit more before he removed his pants. Not really surprising, Mr. Poopybutthole was not that large. He was probably below average size seeing how he was short guy anyways, but he was fairly thick so you thought he would do well enough. "Have you done this before?" He questioned, making you nod your head. "Oh good, then I can dive right in" He grinned and shoved his cock into you. His thrusts were slow at first while you grunt lightly, not able to feel to much but enough to bring you pleasure. "Ooh wee this is great!" He said as his thrusts began to grow faster and faster, which actually caused more pleasure to come within your body but not as much as you felt when he was just licking you. "Oh Mr. Poopybutthole!" You moaned out, feeling him cover your mouth so you weren't to loud. The sound of skin hitting skin echoed in the kitchen as Mr. Poopybutthole began to go as fast and rough as he could, and shockingly enough he could go pretty dang fast! You both were moaning messes and within a few moments, Mr. Poopybutthole exploded within you. You didn't get to finish and Mr. Poopybutthole seemed to notice that. Instead of ignoring your wants and needs, he began to use his hands to bring you to your pleasure. His hands weren't much better then his cock, and he could tell that you weren't getting that much pleasure so instead, he ran to the garage, without Rick noticing since he had passed out and grabbed some space Viagra, guarantee to make your cock 2x larger or your money back! He took some and within two minutes his cock was about 10 inches! "Oh (your name~)" Mr. Poopbutthole called quietly, and walked over to you quickly. Your eyes nearly bulged out of your head when you saw his new cock. He wasted no time at all to shove it in you, causing you to moan out in a painful pleasure. He went slow, allowing your body to adjust to the slight pain due to the fact you had never had someone this big! Pants left your lips as he began to go a bit faster within you. Soon, you just couldn't take it anymore and you began to moan. Mr. PoopyButthole made sure your moans were quiet and would cover your mouth any time you got to loud. After only a short twenty minutes you had finally finished, bliss taking over your body as Mr. Poopybutthole finished as well. You panted lightly and noticed his cock began to go back to normal size. Both you and him quickly got dressed when you heard Morty coming down the stairs. "U-Uh (your name)? Did you leave?" He questioned and you walked out from the kitchen which now reeked of sex. "No no, just taking to my new friend." You grinned, sending Mr.Poopybutthole a wink. "Come on Morty, let's get back to work!" You grinned and made your way up the stairs with Morty.


End file.
